Più di ieri, meno di domani
by melestel
Summary: È semplicemente se stesso. È Severus e tu gli appartieni, come lui appartiene a te.


**PIU' DI IERI, MENO DI DOMANI**

Lo senti dentro di te. Duro, forte, implacabile. E' così che sei abituato ad essere scopato da _lui_.  
Non c'è dolcezza, non c'è lentezza, non c'è tenerezza.  
C'è desiderio, puro e semplice. C'è passione, nuda e cruda. C'è eccitazione, inarrestabile e frenetica.  
I movimenti sono cadenzati, le spinte sono rudi.  
I vostri corpi accaldati sbattono l'uno contro l'altro, fondendo i vostri odori ed il vostro sudore.  
Ti appoggi al muro che hai di fronte, premendo la bocca su un braccio per bloccare un urlo di pura estasi che hai sentito nascere dentro di te.  
Un morso sulla tua spalla e la sua mano che si aggrappa ai tuoi capelli obbligano la tua testa a scattare all'indietro, obbediente al suo tocco. Sei una bambola di creta nelle sue mani.  
I tuoi ansimi ed i tuoi gemiti fanno ora eco ai suoi. Non riesci a trattenerti, non più, ed urli disperato il suo nome.  
_Severus!_  
Le sue dita tirano ancora le tue ciocche e, con un gesto brusco, volta il tuo viso. La sua bocca reclama la tua in un bacio che è subito fuoco. Le vostre lingue s'incontrano e scontrano, in un'accesa battaglia.  
L'altra mano abbandona il tuo fianco per stringerti il membro, teso e gocciolante, cominciando a pomparlo al ritmo veloce delle spinte.  
Il silenzio attorno a voi è interrotto solamente dagli schiocchi dei vostri bacini uniti, dai gemiti sempre più sommessi che emettete e dai fruscii dei vestiti che non vi siete tolti del tutto.  
Troppo il desiderio e l'attrazione tra voi. Non potevate aspettare oltre. Lo hai bramato non appena lo hai visto arrivare alla cerimonia. Nemmeno mentre Draco e Harry si scambiavano le loro promesse di matrimonio, le immagini dei vostri corpi nudi, uniti in un vortice di piacere ti hanno abbandonato.  
Ed ora sei lì, appoggiato alla parete del bagno a mugolare incoerente, chiedendo di più, ancora di più.  
Lo senti, il suo orgasmo sta per arrivare. I suoi affondi si fanno più secchi, più decisi, più profondi.  
Una, due, tre spinte violente ed il suo seme ti riempie ancora una volta, marchiandoti come sua esclusiva proprietà.  
Lo senti gridare _Remus_, mentre mille luci appaiono davanti ai tuoi occhi ed anche tu ti lasci travolgere dal piacere, svuotandoti nella sua mano.  
Si accascia su di te, appoggiando il torace alla tua schiena, ancora ansimante e stravolto dall'amplesso che avete appena condiviso.  
Poi, lentamente, si sfila dal tuo antro bagnato e bollente ed un senso di vuoto t'investe, come ogni volta in cui lui esce da te.  
Lo senti mormorare immediatamente un incantesimo che vi pulisce entrambi, per poi sistemarsi la veste elegante che indossa per metà.  
Ti giri e l'osservi.  
Non è bello Severus, non nel senso classico del termine almeno. Ma è bello per te. Anzi è _perfetto_ per te.  
E per questo lo ami, alla follia. Non è dolce, non è romantico, non è melenso. E' semplicemente se stesso.  
E' Severus e tu gli appartieni, come lui appartiene a te.  
Non ti dice mai che ti ama, non ce n'è bisogno. Lui te lo dimostra, ogni giorno, ogni istante che passate assieme.  
Non ci sono tante parole nel vostro rapporto, ma ci sono un'infinità di _fatti_ e gesti che, per te, contano molto di più.  
Non ha un carattere facile Severus. E' irascibile, distaccato, velenoso. Ma non puoi immaginare la tua vita senza di lui.  
Il tuo compagno è parte di te. E' quella parte che ti fa sentire vivo, nonostante tutto. E' quella parte che ti accetta come sei, che non ha paura del tuo vero essere, ma che non ne ha nemmeno compassione o pietà.  
No, decisamente non potresti andare avanti se non lo avessi vicino, nulla avrebbe più lo stesso senso. E' la tua linfa, ciò che fa battere il tuo cuore.  
Non puoi fare a meno di pensarci, mentre i suoi occhi d'ossidiana incontrano le tue iridi dorate. Non potreste essere più diversi, ma siete due pezzi di un puzzle che s'incastrano alla perfezione.  
Lo vedi avvicinarsi a te, con passo lento e sensuale, i vostri sguardi ancora incatenati.  
Ti sistema il colletto della veste da mago, poi ti fa scivolare una mano dietro alla nuca e ti porta vicino al suo viso. In un attimo le sue labbra sono sulle tue e la passione ti travolge ancora... mille brividi s'impossessano di te, la sua lingua accarezza di nuovo la tua ed incontri un'altra volta il suo sapore.  
Non appena vi separate, appoggi la fronte alla sua con gli occhi ancora chiusi, per vivere appieno quel momento. Poi la tua bocca si avvicina al suo orecchio ed un sussurro lambisce la sua pelle:  
_  
Invecchia assieme a me, Severus, il meglio deve ancora venire..._

FINE

Come al solito un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia insostituibile beta Narcissa63 che non solo questa volta ha corretto i miei errori, ma mi ha anche generosamente donato il titolo di questa storia.


End file.
